


Sometimes

by Johnlockforthewin



Series: Loki's Poems [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, Pain, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlockforthewin/pseuds/Johnlockforthewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Loki just wants to be loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

Sometimes,  
When I'm alone  
When I could scream  
And no one would hear me  
When my tears are fire  
And my head is pounding,  
I like to pretend you were there for me.

Sometimes,  
When my image is shattered  
When my dreams are real  
And nothing is true  
When I'm alone  
And I know you're not there,  
I like to think you still trusted me.

Sometimes,  
When I'm scared  
When the madness has taken over  
And I can't find my sanity  
When the voices of doubt are back  
And remind me that I'm sick  
Not well,  
I try to remember the time when I didn't hate you.

Sometimes,  
I always feel afraid  
Always alone  
Always insane,  
I always want your love.

Sometimes,  
I never wait for the wounds to heal  
Never safe  
Never know when it'll end,  
I never thought I'd fall so far.

Sometimes,  
I always want to never love you.

Sometimes,  
I never want you to know I'm always scared.

Only sometimes.


End file.
